1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns tool retainers in general. More specifically, it deals with an improved retainer for use especially with impact tools having removable coupling for different size tools, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the coupling employed for fastening sockets to a square-shaft-drive impact wrench has made use of a cross pin, with an O-ring surrounding the socket to retain the pin in place. Such structure employed a metal pin and, particularly with heavy duty impact wrench structures, there was a dangerous tendency for the pin to come loose from underneath the O-ring and slip out so that an injury often resulted. The situation was aggravated where the pin employed was undersized for the cross hole of the coupling.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a superior retainer structure for impact tools. It has an integral cross pin and ring for holding the pin in place.